


Attentive

by Apyrena



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Romance, and some light making out, jealous Sharky, some mild and/or heavy swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apyrena/pseuds/Apyrena
Summary: Overhearing a suspicious radio call, Sharky confronts the Deputy about her relation with John. Things don’t go exactly the way he expected them to.Sharky Boshaw x fem!Deputy





	Attentive

Fiddling with his ring, Sharky did his best not to make a noise. Lips pressed together tightly, brow furrowed he overheard the dear Deputy talking subtle nonsense into the radio, clearly holding a flirty conversation with John Seed. John _motherfucking_ Seed. Sure Sharky enjoyed the occasional jab that the youngest Seed brother was after Rook but he had hoped, she got the joke. Apparently and much to his dismay, it did not seem like it.

“Mind tellin’ me what that was?”

“What do you mean?” Rook had excited the small cabin and nearly ran into the ever-waiting pyro. “Your little, eh…fling with Johnny-boy.” Her melodic laugh filled the small clearing. “I don’t have a fling with Seed. Besides what were you doing listening in on my conversations.” She clearly misinterpreted Sharky’s mood. Her cheeky response angering him further. “I’m lookin’ out for ya, dep.”, he replied roughly, turning away and waltzing into the cabin. Rook stood confused. What the hell did crawl up his ass? He never ever lashed out like this and speaking of Rook couldn’t remember Sharky ever being in a bad mood. It was like he was eternel ray of sunshine, clever lines spouting out of him ever so often.

She found him hunched over on the dusty bed, playing with ammo. Rook leaned against the doorframe watching him silently. She would lie if she said she wasn’t concerned about his behavior. Sitting silently, not even mumbling under his breath about one thing or another he simply sat there, cleaning his handgun, filling up the ammo. Rook sighed heavily.

“Okay, I’ll bite. What’s wrong?”

He sent her a dirty look that made her recoil. “Ya know, I know I fuck around a lot but I didn’ mean it when I said you should hook up with John.” Rook exhaled stiffly. “And I just told you I don’t have a fling with him.” “Well, sure as fuck doesn’ sound like it.”

“So I riled him up a bit. You know I like messing around with him.” “That shit gets you killed.”

Rook laughed heartily at the absurdity of the situation. “Are you, Sharky Boshaw, really giving me a lecture on shit that gets you killed? That’s the pot calling the kettle black!”

“You can’t compare me blowing shit up with you hooking up with the enemy!”

“Why not? You apparantly do with all your fucking hypocrisy!”

Rook had enough of this silly argument. He was making a fuss over nothing and seemed royally pissed. And quite frankly she had better things to do than tend to his broken ego. Angry tears flooded her eyes nonetheless. Sharky seemed like a real one, a friend who always put a smile on your face no matter the situation. To see him this angry made the Deputy realise how much she acutally leaned on him.

“Where you goin’?”

She couldn’t swallow her pride. “To hook up with John as you so nicely put it! He’ll sure be nicer than you right now!”

“Oh no the hell you don’t!” Sharky didn’t get the joke and Rook let out a sharp scream when he picked her up at will, transporting her back into the cabin.

“I was kidding you fucking idiot!” She raged once he put her down, locking the door. “Jesus, it’s like your mother dropped you too many times.” That hurt his feelings. Though, Sharky wouldn’t admit it. “Just takin’ a precaution. Least I know you’ll disappear and end up in the sheets with that fuck.”

“Fucking stop it!” Rook nothing but screamed in his face. The last drop fell with these words and she had a hard time controlling her twitching hands from strangling the air to speak out of him. “Why the fuck are you like this tonight?!”

Sharky was stunned into silence by this question, hands curling into fists he snarled, looking onto the ground. He sure wasn’t acting his usual self but sue him. He was human too.

“Maybe your sudden closeness to that fuck makes me angry.” “Kidnapping me on occasion when I can’t watch my back isn’t considered close. Why do you care anyway?”

“Are you serious?” Sharky was almost at a loss of words at that statement. In the short time he got to spend with the Deputy he had found himself falling hard for her. Usually police meant trouble for him and this time it seemed no different for him.

Rook exhaled deeply. Shaking her head, she tried to collect her thoughts. A pounding headache was making itself known. “I just don’ believe he’d be right for ya.” “And you think I don’t know that?”, she tried calmy. Sitting on the bed he formely occupied. Looking down on her, Sharky swallowed hard. “I jus’ mean to say…even I’d be a better choice…” His heart pounded once the words left his mouth. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to achieve this night. Or where he was going with this. But somehow his mind was in shambles and his lips quicker than his brain.

Rook regarded him quietly. Eyes hooded, hands folded neatly in front of her face she chuckled quietly. “Are you though?”, the cruel words left her lips as tears spilled out of her eyes. Sharky exhaled shakily. “School dropout…jail bird…no real family…no friends…” Ouch, ouch, ouch. Sharky took a step back, looking away.

Rook looked down. “Sharky I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” A silence fell over them. Moments passed before Rook nearly fell of the bed. Sharky’s laugh echoed in the spartan cabin. “Nah, you’re right dep! What was I thinkin’?” Her tears increased, she had hurt him deeply. Why couldn’t she just let him be? He had been nothing but nice and supportive of her the entire time. When she got stuck in the Bliss? He didn’t tear her a new one. When she got in trouble? He was always there to help her out. “Sleep tight, po-po. I’ll take the first shift.”

Jumping of the bed, she rushed to hug his back. Tears staining the hoodie she loved so much. “I’m really sorry, Sharky. I didn’t mean it. You’re…you’re such a wonderful person and I’m just a fucking, stupid bitch.” “Don’t go round insultin’ yourself.”, Sharky mumbled quietly before turning around. “I eh…I’m sorry too. Kinda just went crazy, thinkin’ I might lose ya to John.” “You could never lose me to anybody, Sharky.”

The words echoed in his head and made his insides tingle. Even if he misinterpreted the words he couldn’t stop himself from reaching down and cupping her face in his hands. Her lips were more chappy than he imagined, wich was reasonable giving the circumstances. And yet she tasted so, so sweet he felt like shutting down. No amount of fucking bliss could ever compare to the heaven he was in right now. Her smaller hands found their way around his neck, toying with his gold chain. Even being brave enough to take of his cappy. And by God did he get shivers once her fingers drifted through his hair. Pulling her tighter he wanted nothing but to stay like this forever. Sadly, not possible.

Their breath mingled once he let go of her and Rook couldn’t look him in the eye. She was certain her cheeks were a firery red. Her hands slid down his shoulders gripping his chain and playing with it. Sharky smiled at her sudden timidness. Wasn’t that the fearless deputy who left a trail of bullet shells and blood behind her? She was so shy. “I eh…”, she drifted of. Sharky’s smile grew tired and he stroked her waist tenderly. “It’s alright, Rook. We’ll talk in the morning. She watched him out of wide eyes, and he found himself dreaming once more. Stealing a final short kiss, he let go of her slowly. Giving a mock salute he turned towards the door. “I meant it, get some shut-eye I’ll take the first shift!”

He left her in the cabin. Rook stumbled backwards towards the bed, falling onto it without a trace of grace. Fingering her swollen lips, she shivered. Tears falling down her face once more as a smile spread on her face. Perhaps coming into Hope County had been a mistake but she strangely liked her odds.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ Apyrena


End file.
